


An Egg-cellent Surprise

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Easter Egg Hunt, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Omega Verse, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Easter morning, and every year Eggsy and Merlin's kids find their baskets. Once they are emptied they go on an Easter egg hunt. This year Eggsy planned a hunt for his alpha. Merlin is confused until he isn't.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	An Egg-cellent Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff on Easter! Woke up with this in my head. I hope you all have a Happy Easter, if you celebrate it, and if not enjoy the Sunday anyway. 
> 
> Not beta read.

“Daddy.” A little voice, not so quietly, whispered by Eggsy’s head.

He’d probably just fallen into a deep sleep. It was one of those rare nights where heartburn kept him up; he probably shouldn’t have had four slices of pepperoni and sausage pizza, but he was bloody hungry. Eggsy cracked an eye to see his dark, curly haired daughter stare up at him with wide hazel eyes.

“Morning,” Eggsy murmured quietly. His alpha still snored contently behind him, as he reached down to scoop their three year old up and buried his nose into her locks; inhaling the soft fragrance of the strawberry and vanilla shampoo they used in the bath.

Maggie giggled in his arms. Her volume increased when he moved to snuffle against her soft neck just to enjoy the way she laughed; Eggsy thought the sound was magical.

“Stoooop!” She howled excitedly, as little hands pushed against whatever they could reach on his body; which was currently his face. “Daddy!” Maggie gasped around laughter. “The bunny came!” She finally managed once Eggsy allowed her to breathe.

Eggsy gasped at her words. “It did!? Did you go downstairs by yourself, little lady?” He tried to keep his voice down, since Merlin had clearly gone deaf in his slumber.

Maggie’s cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, eyes cast down to avoid Eggsy’s, guilty of exactly what he’d accused her of.

“You know you’re supposed to get either myself or Papa first, yeah.” He didn’t word it as a question, she knew better, but he kept his scent light and loving. It wasn’t hard to do with how jubilant she was, all the happiness and joy of a child on Easter morning radiated off of her.

“I know.” Maggie started playing with the collar of Eggsy’s vest.

Something he hated to wear but was needed since he still nursed their fourteen month old son, Henry, and heavens forbid he didn’t leak in the night; apparently last night was one of the rare occasions where he hadn’t. And as if his thoughts summoned the pup, Eggsy heard a little whine over the monitor followed by baby babbles. The sound drew a tender smile from him, he loved to listen to Henry in the morning, and apparently this was the noise that caused his alpha to stir.

Soon Eggsy was encompassed by a strong set of arms, the weight of Merlin’s head against his, as his nose ran along Eggsy’s cheek. Merlin’s breath coaxed a giggle from him, it tickled his ear and caused gooseflesh to run up his spine.

“Morning.” The deep brogue whispered in his ear. “Our lad is awake,” he added.

“And our lass.” Eggsy melted into the embrace, Maggie now curled against his chest as Merlin worked to collect them in a big cuddle.

“I see that.” Merlin ran a thumb down Maggie’s cheek. “Morning.” He leaned over Eggsy to press a tender kiss to her forehead.

The moment only lasted a bit longer as Henry’s cries got louder and more pronounced in his ‘I’m hungry and need daddy’ cry. Eggsy easily shifted Maggie to Merlin and slid out of bed. He made a pit stop to piss, because he wasn’t going to try and hold that while Henry decided to take half an hour to feed, and collected their boy.

“Oh we are regretting sleeping through that five am feed, aren’t we little man?” Henry squawked loudly in answer. “I know.” Eggsy rested him over his shoulder, patting his bum, and wandered back into their room.

“I’m surprised he didn’t rip yer vest off.” Merlin said with Maggie in his lap, the telly on and played Peppa Pig; her current obsession.

Eggsy settled in with a snort, Henry just short of doing what Merlin just suggested, and got him situated.

“He’s never going to ween, I just know it. He likes it too much.” Eggsy winced while Henry sucked as if he’d never had breast milk before.

“Mmm.” Merlin hummed, seeming entranced with the silly show as well. “Maggie didn’t stop until she was 2,” he reminded Eggsy.

“I know.”

Maggie watched a full episode before she decided her patience had run clean out, and demanded they see what the bunny brought.

“Change first.” Merlin lifted her up, and climbed out with her hung from a hip. “Here.” He tossed Eggsy a diaper Henry’s size, and a pack of wipes before he changed Maggie on the makeshift table they’d set up before she was born.

It was a hell of a lot easier than going back and forth from the nursery, and since Maggie had colic the first two months of her life and, God save Eggsy, cluster feeding directly after, she lived in their room. It was by some sort of miracle he agreed to try for a second baby, but Henry was a model child. He rarely fussed, only when hungry, and slept through the night since he was three months old; Eggsy would have a dozen more if they all were like that.

“Eggs!” Maggie chanted once Merlin had her cleaned.

“Sure. Eggs.” Eggsy agreed, taking Henry, and tossed the soiled diaper into the rubbish bin.

Merlin just barely kept a hold on Maggie once they’d made it down the stairs, Eggsy just a step behind them, and ran into the sitting room where their baskets were hidden. Eggsy helped Henry find his since he still didn’t understand the concept, but he loved the plush duck - located amongst the other goodies in his basket - he could squeeze and bite. Maggie was quicker about hers, already tearing into the purple and teal basket that contained toys, a few sweets, and a new stuffie.

“Okay baby, you know once your basket is empty you look for the eggs!” They had about a dozen and a half plastic eggs scattered around, behind furniture and some on the bookcase. “Babe,” Eggsy got Merlin’s attention. “Help Henry?”

“Of course.” Merlin lifted Henry, who had the stuffie lodged in his mouth, Eggsy knew the kid wouldn’t let go of that, and wandered around to collect eggs.

“Pretty!” Maggie cooed, lifting a gold and green egg.

“That’s for Papa, love.” Eggsy had her put it down. “He has a hunt to do.” He gave Merlin a wink.

The alpha frowned, but continued to assist their little man in his own hunt.

Once all eggs were collected, prizes were given to each child - a child’s tea set that Maggie had her eye on, and plastic building blocks for Henry - Eggsy produced a basket for Merlin. It was pale, almost cream, in color, and much smaller than the kids'.

“All the eggs you find are yours.” Eggsy sat on the sofa to watch both their pups, and Merlin who looked completely confused as he grabbed all of the green and gold eggs. He enjoyed Merin's befuddled scent far more than he should. “There might be one over there.” Eggsy clued him in, pointing just behind the overstuffed, burgundy and black checked chair.

“This is ridiculous.” Merlin grumbled, but followed Eggsy’s suggestion regardless. “There,” he huffed. “I found them all, aye?” He accepted the cup Eggsy offered, taking a long, desperate sip of coffee.

“You did.” Eggsy counted them all as Merlin drained half the mug.

“What do I get?” Merlin plopped beside Eggsy. “A big prize?” He grinned before he stole a kiss.

Eggsy chuckled into the affection. “It will get big, yes.” He pushed the basket full of plastic eggs toward him. “Open them.”

Merlin groaned around another press of lips, but did as he was told. “You’re lucky I love you.” Eggsy wondered how long that statement would last as he pulled pieces of paper out of each, none of them contained a message, but seemed to belong to something. “Eggsy,” Merlin said slowly, exasperation laced his name. “What is this?”

“You have to put them together.” Merlin stared at him for a long moment. “I have tape?” Eggsy held up the translucent tape for him to see.

“This better be good.” Is what Merlin muttered under his breath.

His fingers were quick to assemble most of it, but as the image revealed itself the more pieces Merlin put together, his hands slowed. There was a soft, warm fragrance that expelled Merlin, and filled the space around them as he put the last paper into place.

And without a word Eggsy taped it all together, just as he promised.

“Lad,” Merlin breathed. A long finger traced the kidney bean shaped image on the ultrasound. “You’re pregnant?”

They hadn’t been trying, not at all, but Eggsy felt off the last few weeks and he knew his body well enough.

“Yeah.” Eggsy collected Merlin’s hand in his. “I know it’s unexpected, and I should have told you right away. But Easter was so close and I had an ultrasound, I hoped to surprise you.” He watched Merlin, who stared at the picture, an unreadable expression on his features, and felt the excitement bleed out of him. “Babe...Aiden, I-” He was cut off by a harsh, bruising kiss.

Merlin’s body and scent crowded him. The alpha held him close, more love and adoration left him, almost choked Eggsy, but provided him with all the assurance he’d questioned just a moment ago.

Eggsy easily grew lax in his arms as they shared a few more soft, delicate kisses before Merlin left off him to nuzzle his neck. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck and caress the back of his bald head.

“A baby.” Merlin’s voice was muffled against his neck. “Another babe,” he chuckled breathlessly.

“Are you happy?” It was a silly question, because nothing about Merlin’s scent said otherwise.

Merlin lifted away to cup Eggsy’s cheeks, his deep hazel eyes warm and soft with love. “I am happy.” He leaned in for a more proper, full kiss. “So happy.” Merlin dropped his forehead to Eggsy’s.

“Was worried.” Merlin nipped his bond mark, a warning. “I know.” Eggsy allowed Merlin to situate them better, he was tucked under Merlin’s arm, and watched their other two play. “So…” Eggsy trailed off after a bit. “Was that a good surprise?” He giggle-snorted when Merlin poked his side.

“It was the best surprise.” Merlin vowed just as their two little ones screamed and fought over a toy.

Eggsy gazed with a fondness only reserved for his family, as Merlin got up to separate the two, and stood to get breakfast together.


End file.
